Despiértame
by Nebyura
Summary: Capítulo 3: Un reencuentro largamente esperado. Parental Atem - Yugi
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia creada por una admiradora sin fines de lucro. Yugioh pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi. Por favor, apoyen los lanzamientos oficiales.

Nota: no he visto Yugioh GX, por lo que es altamente probable que esta historia contradiga cualquier destino de los personajes que ahí mencionan, espero no ofender a nadie con ello.

Despiértame.

Capítulo 1

Yugi Mutou suspiro. La ciudad de Domino no era lo que antes. Todos se habían marchado y ahora él se encontraba solo en esa enorme ciudad.

Era el segundo aniversario luctuoso del abuelo. Después de luchar durante meses contra una agresiva enfermedad, Solomon Mutou había marchado para emprender la aventura sin retorno al más allá.

Fue en el entierro del abuelo cuando vio a sus amigos por última vez. Tea había viajado a Rusia, una compañía de ballet se había interesado en ella y la chica no dudo un minuto en hacer el viaje para cumplir su sueño. Tristan había ido a los Estados Unidos a estudiar y consiguió un empleo en una prestigiosa institución financiera. Joey había abierto un negocio de juegos en Tokio, donde Serenity asistía a la universidad para convertirse en una doctora.

Todos se habían marchado.

Yugi se detuvo un momento para limpiar una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla antes de abrir la puerta del salón. No es bien visto que los estudiantes de arqueología de la Universidad de Domino ingresen al aula con los ojos llorosos.

Una combinación de su timidez natural, la envidia despertada por su gran facilidad de entender escrituras antiguas y su título de "el rey de los juegos" hacían que Yugi no tuviera buenas relaciones con sus compañeros. No lo golpeaban como sucediera en la preparatoria; la mayoría solo lo ignoraba. Y esta frialdad lastimaba a Yugi más que cualquier golpe lo hiciera antes.

Ingreso al aula, y las clases empezaron y terminaron como cualquier otro día. Sin una palabra amigable dirigida a él. Regreso a atender la tienda de juegos. Había peleado largamente con su madre, ya que él se negaba a cerrarla. Pasaba cada minuto libre en ese lugar. Las ventas eran bajas, pero Yugi no estaba dispuesto a decepcionar a los clientes que durante tantos años, su abuelo había atendido.

Saco una caja dorada debajo del mostrador. Era aquella que otrora contuviera las piezas del rompecabezas del milenio. En ella guardaba su mazo, ese que utilizo en aquel duelo definitivo. Inalterado desde aquel día. No la abrió, nunca se permitía hacerlo. La ausencia de su otro yo lo llenaba de sentimientos encontrados.

Cerro la tienda por la noche, y después de compartir la cena con su madre, marcho a su habitación. Se quito la ropa y se dispuso a dormir, cuando noto la caja dorada descansando en su escritorio. Estaba seguro de no haberla llevado hasta ahí, pero no le dio importancia. La tomo entre sus manos, la acerco a su pecho pero esta no le brindo la calidez que el rompecabezas del milenio, que su otro yo, emanaba.

Volvió a su cama, dejando la caja dorada en su mesa de noche. Y comenzó a hablarle, como si de esa manera, el faraón pudiera escucharle. Le conto de sus problemas en la universidad, de como no lograba hacer nuevos amigos, de cómo sus compañeros lo ignoraban, de cómo le envidiaban por descifrar jeroglíficos que a otros tomaban años de estudio, de como sus amigos de la preparatoria no le escribían casi nunca, como su madre se empeñaba en que dejara la tienda y los juegos y como su padre casi nunca estaba en casa. Hablo de sus sentimientos y de sus temores, de sus sueños y deseos, hablo de cuanto le echaba de menos pero de que feliz se encontraba al saber que finalmente descansaba junto con sus ancestros. Hablo durante lo que parecieron horas, hasta que se quedo dormido, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Los días pasaron, y se convirtieron en semanas y meses y Yugi iba a la universidad y regresaba a la tienda de juegos, y cenaba con su madre, y hablaba con aquella caja dorada cada noche hasta que el sueño lo reclamaba. Había algo tranquilizador en ello, algo que le daba fuerzas para enfrentar cada mañana.

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron, y Yugi había ahorrado algo de dinero para realizar un pequeño viaje a Tokio para visitar a Joey. Corría hacia la estación de trenes cuando escuchó el reloj marcar las 5; había perdido su tren. Se acerco a la taquilla, tratando de conseguir un rembolso o un cambio de horario, pero la situación no pintaba a su favor. El se había retrasado y la compañía de trenes no tenía la culpa de ello. Después de muchas discusiones y varias horas perdidas consiguió un rembolso por la mitad del boleto. Decidió volver a casa y llamar a su amigo desde ahí para ajustar los planes, mas al llegar a ella tuvo la sensación de que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Las luces de la casa estaban completamente apagadas. Al entrar no pudo escuchar ruido alguno. Su madre no se encontraba en ninguna parte, y esto le extraño, pues ella no acostumbraba salir por las noches. Encendió la computadora para escribir a Joey, y encontró un correo de su madre en la bandeja de entrada. En él, explicaba que se iba de la casa. La constante ausencia de su marido y su incapacidad para comunicarse con su hijo la habían orillado a buscar alguien que llenara el vacio en su vida, y lo había encontrado en un jovencito de 25 años con quien viviría ahora. No pensaba regresar jamás.

Yugi se encontraba atónito. Solo atino a escribir un par de líneas a Joey para cancelar la visita y marcar al celular de su padre para contarle, con voz entrecortada, la situación. El padre de Yugi tomo las cosas con sorprendente calma. Al parecer venia esperando que esto pasara desde la muerte del abuelo. Ni siquiera se le quebró la voz en el teléfono. Pidió a su hijo que tomara las cosas con calma y prometió que hablarían de ello, cuando el volviera a casa en un par de semanas.

Esa noche Yugi lloro como nunca antes, abrazo la caja dorada y se envolvió entre las cobijas pero el frio que sentía, venía desde el fondo de su alma.

_.-._.-._.-._

Hacía mucho que no escribía fanfiction, espero no haber perdido demasiada práctica. Los reviewers se agradecen y todas las sugerencias son tomadas en cuenta. Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Esta es una historia creada por una admiradora sin fines de lucro. Yugioh pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi. Por favor, apoyen los lanzamientos oficiales.

Agradezco a AtemFan18 por su reviewer, y a todos aquellos que se han detenido a leer.

Despiértame.

Capítulo 2

Hacía tiempo que se sentía intranquilo. No podía decir con seguridad cuando había empezado a sentirse de esa manera, pero ya no podía soportarlo más.

Si bien, su vínculo con Yugi se había debilitado notablemente, todavía podía sentirlo algunas veces cuando una emoción fuerte invadía a su otro yo. Había sentido una profunda tristeza y soledad y después nada. Era como si su vínculo se hubiera roto por completo.

Temía por su compañero, que estuviera herido o enfermo. Y aunque confiaba en que sus amigos lo cuidarían si algo le pasaba, no podía tranquilizarse. Necesitaba verlo, asegurarse que estaba bien. Lo deseaba con toda su alma.

Vio una luz frente a si, como si una puerta se abriera. Sin dudarlo caminó hacia ella. Parecía que el deseo de su alma se había concedido.

Se vio en el lugar donde tuviera el último duelo con Yugi. El rompecabezas del milenio colgaba de su cuello y vestía sus tradicionales ropas de faraón. No podía sentir a Yugi, no sabía si era por tener un cuerpo propio o porque sus temores fueran reales.

Desesperadamente se puso a quitar piedra por piedra de las que bloqueaban la salida. Después de varias horas, exhausto y hambriento, un rayo de sol se filtró entre las piedras. El deseo de ver a su compañero le dio las fuerzas necesarias para abrirse camino hasta la superficie.

Su primera idea fue llamar a su otro yo, así que se apresuró a entrar a una tienda donde le facilitaron un teléfono, solo para percatarse que no conocía el número. Su siguiente idea fue encontrar a los Ishtar, así que después que la encargada le ayudara a encontrar su dirección en la guía, partió al hogar de los guardianes de tumbas.

Ishizu, Marik y Odion se habían mudado a una agradable casita a las afueras de El Cairo, y fue grande su sorpresa cuando encontraron al faraón afuera de su puerta. Después de una cena espléndida durante la cual Atem contó a sus amigos lo que había sucedido; Ishizu intentó llamar a casa de los Mutou, pero nadie contestaba. Después llamo a las casas de Tea, Joey y Tristán pero ninguno conservaba su domicilio anterior. Desesperado el faraón recurrió a Seto Kaiba. El CEO le contestó fríamente que no sabía nada de esos "patéticos perdedores" desde que Yugi se retirara -conservando su título- del duelo de monstruos. Eso había pasado un par de años atrás.

Atem deseaba partir pronto a Japón, algo grave debía haber sucedido para orillar a su compañero a dejar los duelos. ¿Y porque ninguno de sus amigos contestaba el teléfono? Los siguientes días, Marik lo ayudó a conseguir su pasaporte y papeles necesarios para viajar. Y así, con algo de dinero prestado por Ishizu, partió a Japón en busca de su otro yo.

El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Domino, ya entrada la noche. Aunque estaba ansioso por ver a Yugi, no estaba seguro de encontrarlo en casa, por lo que decidió caminar. Afortunadamente no estaba demasiado lejos.

Era medianoche cuando se encontró afuera de la casa. Llamó un par de veces a la puerta, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna, se dirigió a la entrada trasera de la tienda, donde el abuelo tenía una llave extra oculta.

Al entrar, hizo una mueca de desagrado; un nauseabundo olor a basura y suciedad llenaba la casa. Latas semillenas de sopa instantánea inundaban la cocina, y encontró ropa y libros tirados por la estancia, al igual que un par de zapatos abandonados. Entró a la habitación de Yugi; jamás la había visto tan desordenada. Algo realmente malo debía haber sucedido.

Revisó la habitación de sus padres, esta estaba semivacía. Como si los padres de Yugi se hubieran mudado de casa. Luego entró a la habitación del abuelo, se encontraba impecable; y al pie de la cama, dormía Yugi.

Lo alzó en brazos para acomodarlo en la cama; al hacerlo noto que estaba alarmantemente delgado. Yugi nunca había sido un muchacho robusto, pero un joven de 19 años no podía ser tan ligero. Después de dejarlo suavemente en la cama, fue a la habitación del chico a buscar una pijama limpia para ponérsela cuidadosamente, procurando no despertarle.

Su compañero no parecía estar enfermo ni herido, aunque notaba que no había tomado un baño en días. Ya tendría tiempo de averiguar que había sucedido cuando este despertara. Mientras tanto, puso manos a la obra.

Saco la basura de la cocina y ordenó la estancia, abrió las ventanas para que el olor se disipara. Estaba seguro que el volver a ver su casa limpia, sería agradable para Yugi al despertar. Regresó a la habitación para recolectar la ropa que debía lavarse, cuando encontró la caja dorada en la mesa de noche. Con curiosidad la tomo entre sus manos, entendió entonces que Yugi se había aferrado a ella, como antes lo hubiera hecho con el rompecabezas del milenio. Sabía que estaba en el lugar correcto y agradeció a los dioses por permitirle ayudarlo.

_.-._.-._.-._

No se olviden de comentar. Los reviewers se agradecen y todas las sugerencias son tomadas en cuenta. Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

Esta es una historia creada por una admiradora sin fines de lucro. Yugioh pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi. Por favor, apoyen los lanzamientos oficiales.

Agradezco a AtemFan18, EFIMEROS, Chiyo Asakura, MIRAIDY R y naory yamanaka por su reviewer, y a todos aquellos que se han detenido a leer.

Despiértame.

Capítulo 3

Yugi abrió sus ojos lentamente. Su estómago reclamaba comida, y el olor a mantequilla y pan tostado que llegaba hasta su habitación, no hacía más que incrementar su apetito. Se levantó rápidamente, sin preguntarse como había llegado a la cama, y se dirigió directamente a la cocina. Encontró la mesa dispuesta para dos personas. Te, tostadas, mantequilla y fruta en cubos esperaban a los comensales. De inmediato se sirvió algo y comenzó a comer.

Un par de bocados después se detuvo en seco. ¿quién podría haber preparado esos alimentos, estaría soñando aún? giró por completo y se encontró con una figura que lo miraba, con una sonrisa complacida desde la puerta que daba al cuarto de lavado.

- Mou hitori no boku- Yugi lo abrazó fuertemente, escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de su otro yo, tratando inútilmente de esconder las lágrimas.

Atem lo abrazó de regreso, acariciando suavemente su cabello; tratándole de transmitir todo su cariño con ese abrazo. Unos minutos después, se separó lentamente -tienes que terminar de desayunar, aibou- le dijo antes de empujarlo suavemente de regreso a la mesa.

Comieron en silencio, eran demasiadas las preguntas que tenían el uno para el otro, pero no querían arruinar el momento. El mayor solo comió un poco de fruta y te, mientras que Yugi devoró todo lo que tenía enfrente; hacía un par de días que no comía apropiadamente.

Mientras tomaba el último sorbo de té Yugi se decidió a hablar, pero antes de poder hacerlo, fue interrumpido por Atemu -¿Hace cuanto que no tomas un baño, aibou?- Yugi se sonrojó completamente, alcanzaba a percibir el olor a sudor que su cuerpo despedía. Atem lo condujo al cuarto de baño, llenó la tina con agua tibia y luego se retiró para darle privacidad.

Yugi se sumergió en la tina, el agua tibia acariciaba dulcemente su piel. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas escaparan, pero era imposible. Era grande su felicidad por ver al faraón, pero igual de grande era su miedo a perderlo nuevamente.

Atem ordenó la cocina tras el desayuno, y se sentó en la sala a mirar una revista mientras esperaba que Yugi saliera del baño. Había aprendido un poco de escritura japonesa gracias a su compañero, pero la mayoría de los símbolos le eran desconocidos. Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando escuchó la voz de Yugi detrás de él.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Por qué estás aquí y cuando piensas irte?- la voz de Yugi se quebró en la última frase -mi abuelito murió, mis amigos se fueron, y mamá me abandonó; así que si piensas marcharte hazlo ahora antes de que...

No pudo continuar. Atem lo envolvió en un abrazo casi desesperado -mientras Ra me lo permita, no voy a separarme de ti.

Horas más tarde, el faraón arropaba a Yugi en su cama. Habían pasado todo el día hablando. Su compañero le había cuestionado largamente acerca de su regreso. Era evidente su temor a ser abandonado nuevamente, y después de escuchar la narración de los últimos años pudo entender el porqué de la actitud de Yugi.

Atem acarició con cuidado el cabello de Yugi y rogó a Ra que le permitiera estar el mayor tiempo posible con él; al menos hasta que se recuperara totalmente. Caminó lentamente para no despertarle, pero al llegar a la puerta la voz de Yugi le detuvo.

-No te vayas, por favor- parecía que el chico iba romper a llorar en cualquier momento –Quédate esta noche conmigo- el mayor asintió y se acostó a su lado. Yugi de inmediato se acurruco en el pecho del faraón y cerró los ojos quedándose profundamente dormido.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Yugi despertó y se encontró solo en la cama, sintió que tenía un ataque de pánico. Llamó a Atem y al no recibir respuesta se levantó a buscarlo. Escuchó ruido proveniente del baño, llamó un par de veces a la puerta. No contestó. Abrió la puerta y se quedó petrificado. –Yugi- le llamó el faraón, entonces el reaccionó y cerró la puerta de inmediato disculpándose por su intromisión.

Unos minutos más tarde, el egipcio abrazó por la espalda a Yugi que se hallaba en la cocina, comiendo un tazón de cereal -¿Aibou, te encuentras bien?

Yugi asintió y luego recargó su cabeza en el brazo del faraón –Lo siento, es solo que tenía miedo de que todo hubiera sido un sueño.

Atem le dio un casto beso en la frente –Vamos, tienes que apresurarte o llegarás tarde a la universidad- dijo mientras lo soltaba para servirse algo de cereal también.

Yugi asintió y agregó después de tragar un bocado -¿Y qué harás mientras tanto?

-Podría atender la tienda de juegos

Los ojos del menor se iluminaron -¿En verdad harías eso?- Atem asintió –No tienes idea de lo mucho que eso significa para mí.

Cuando unas semanas mas tarde, el padre de Yugi llegó a casa, encontrando a este desconocido, extrañamente parecido a su hijo y que se encargaba de la tienda de juegos y de las labores domésticas, no supo si sentirse alegre o preocupado; y es que Atem y Yugi tenían una rutina bastante particular:

Por las mañanas Atem preparaba el desayuno para ambos, y mandaba a Yugi a la escuela con algo para almorzar. Mientras su hijo estaba en la universidad, el otro se dedicaba a las tareas del hogar y al medio día abría la tienda de juegos. Por las tardes, cuando Yugi regresaba, lo acompañaba en la tienda mientras hacía sus deberes. Por la noche, compartían la cena y la cama.

Un par de días después, interceptó a Yugi a la salida de clases, estaba decidido a pedirle que despidiera a su amigo. Se detuvieron en el camino por un helado y fue ahí donde abordó el tema. El tricolor comenzó a hablar con nostalgia, de la tristeza que le invadió con el abandono de su madre y del vacío que le generaban sus largas ausencias.

El señor Mutou estuvo a punto de derramar lágrimas al darse cuenta de lo desatendido que tenía a su hijo. Afortunadamente Yugi prosiguió –Pero ahora que Atem está en casa, no me siento tan solo- Solo pudo sonreír cuando vio la mirada de su hijo iluminarse al decirlo, que importaba que fuera extraño; mientras su pequeño fuera feliz, él no podía objetar nada.

Un par de meses después, cuando el padre de Yugi volvió a salir de viaje; tomó al faraón por el hombro y le dijo –Dejo todo en tus manos hijo- El se sonrojó, si bien el siempre se había sentido como un hermano mayor para Yugi, nunca imaginó que su padre pudiera aceptarlo como parte de su familia.

El tiempo corría, la graduación de Yugi se acercaba, y entre risas, duelos y más de un desastre en la cocina, la vida avanzaba en la residencia Mutou.

_.-._.-._.-._

Primero que nada: Feliz año (muy atrazado) a todos los lectores. En segundo lugar, una disculpa por la tardanza; entre viajes de trabajo, una reconciliación y buscar créditos hipotecarios, no había tenido oportunidad de sentarme a escribir apropiadamente.

Como podrán imaginar, solo le queda un último capítulo a esta historia. Tengo muy bien pensado el final para Yugi, pero el del faraón aún no, así que es probable que demore un par de semanas. Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí, y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.

P.D. Si les gusta Yu Yu Hakusho, pasen por mi perfil, estoy por publicar una nueva historia en esa sección donde todo girará alrededor del rock.


End file.
